


Gum

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I've hit rock bottom, M/M, Please love it, Romance, Snowball Fight, Stargazing, This took me a week to write, it's my first complete myungjin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Chewing gum somehow managed to bring Myungjun into Jinwoo's life and stick with him.





	Gum

Jinwoo had a crush. It wasn't like the other millions of crushes he had. It was legitimate and not fleeting because someone was nice to him. His crush was older than him, similar in size, has a voice of an angel and looked like he's one too. Jinwoo never felt so infatuated with someone than he did with Kim Myungjun. 

It went on for months simply because there was something about him that drew his attention especially when the older laughed out loud in the hallway. Jinwoo had looked out from his locker in shock when he heard. But when his eyes fell on the handsome brunet, he felt his heart leap. The boy's eyes were scrunched and mouth wide with laughter, as he tried to hold on to his much taller friend before he could fall. Once he sobered up, a smile graced his lips and locked eyes with Jinwoo who smiled back. Boy was Jinwoo captivated by him. But he didn't want to seem weird so he broke the eye contact and took out the things he needed for his lessons. Closing his locker Jinwoo quickly left for his next class but ended up bumping into someone. 

“Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!” He heard his voice squeak at the end. He tried to gather the papers that were dropped and saw another pair of hands help him. Looking up, he realised the person he ran into was none other than Myungjun. The boy smiled at him showing shiny rows of teeth. Jinwoo had been admiring him from afar for so long that he was made speechless by being near his presence alone.

“It's okay! It was my fault anyways.” Myungjun said, helping him up. “I’m Kim Myungjun.” He introduced sticking out a hand for Jinwoo to shake. 

“I'm Park Jinwoo.” He replied, timidly shaking his hand. Despite feeling shy, Jinwoo was already feeling comfortable in Myungjun's presence. 

“You're in the photography club right?” 

Jinwoo nodded. “Yeah! I am.” 

“I'm in the art club across hall, I've seen you walk around the area.”

Jinwoo paused.  _ Did he notice me staring at him when he passed by the window?!  _

“Oh!” He replied as he fumbled for a piece of gum.

“Do you mind if i-” Myungjun gestured to the gum pack. Jinwoo nodded and gave him a piece. Myungjun thanked him and unwrapped it before popping it in his mouth. Smiling, he asked if he would see Jinwoo again. 

In which Jinwoo stupidly replied. “We're in the same school, it's quite hard not to miss you.” Myungjun giggled, light, airy and pleasant to Jinwoo's ears. Jinwoo blushed from embarrassment. 

“Well do you want to meet after school today?” Myungjun looked at Jinwoo with hopeful eyes 

“Oh, sure. I guess.” Was Jinwoo's only response. After that they exchanged numbers with smiles before heading to their classes.

 

_ … _

 

Jinjin

_ CODE RED CODE RED! _

 

Dongminnie

_ What happened now? _

 

Jinjin

_ I talked to Myungjun today and we exchanged numbers! _

 

Dongminnie

_ Great! _

_ When’s the wedding? ; )  _

Jinjin

_ Shut your fuck. _

 

Dongminnie

_ Why are you texting me? We’re in the same room _

 

Jinjin

_ If i speak i might scream _

 

Dongminnie

_ Fair enough. _

_ Now get back to work and we’ll talk later _

 

Jinjin

_ -_- _

 

…

 

Jinwoo was elated to meet Myungjun after school. It was awkward but it somehow worked after some time. Myungjun decided to take him to a small café; they sat and chatted as they waited for their orders. Now finally talking with his crush Jinwoo learnt more about him. Myungjun loves the arts as well as singing, and he wanted to host an art exhibition one day. The way he talked and how his eyes burned bright with passion, had led Jinwoo to fall for him even more.

The chatter died down as they slipped into a comfortable silence once they got their drinks. Sipping at his drink, Jinwoo snuck glances at Myungjun. His gaze traced over the older's features; taking in his soft dark brown hair, his big warm chocolate eyes, his tanned skin, down to his pink plump lips. He quickly looked down to his drink, when Myungjun lifted his head, and had started to drink from his cup; a blush had spread across his cheeks, not noticing that Myungjun was doing what he had done just before.

“Hey, Jinwoo.” Myungjun asked, catching his attention. Jinwoo hummed in response. “Do you have another piece of that gum you gave me earlier today?” Jinwoo looked down at his bag as he tried to remember if he brought the pack with him before searching in his bag. Once he found it, he gave a piece to a smiling Myungjun. Thanking him, Myungjun unwrapped the piece and chewed on it. 

“Do you like the gum?” Jinwoo questioned.

“Yeah, I do!” Myungjun replied. Jinwoo made a quick mental note to buy more packs of it so that he'll always have some on hand for Myungjun. 

 

…

 

Jinwoo didn't think it was possible, but everytime they hung out he could feel himself fall every single time. They've been hanging out for weeks, with each outing getting more date-like than two friends having a fun time. 

The two of them were sitting in Myungjun's recently bought car. They had tested it out as it was a nice second-hand, Myungjun had already laid claim that he would marry the vehicle. The car rested at a clearing as the two sat on the hood, stargazing. Jinwoo wasn't sure about what Myungjun felt about him but he had always caught him staring at him, leaving the two to blush bright red. Like it was on instinct, Jinwoo handed Myungjun a piece of gum, who gratefully took and chewed on the minty confectionery, in an attempt to avoid looking. 

Jinwoo didn't plan to do it but when he looked at Myungjun again, the other was already staring at him. Jinwoo's eyes glanced down to Myungjun's lips, in which the latter quickly swiped his tongue across. Excitement and nervousness flooded Jinwoo's mind and stomach, when the both of them leant towards each other. They met nose to nose, lips to lips. Their kiss was short but sweet and minty. This made the two blush madly with big smiles plastered on their faces once they broke apart. 

“So does this make us official?” Jinwoo asked.

Myungjun smiled, the smile that Jinwoo loved, and nodded. 

 

…

 

It’s the night of the school dance and Jinwoo was freaking out. Usually they don’t do anything like that, only festivals; but this year the school committee decided to change it up. Jinwoo had help from his mother buying a suit, she had commented how she felt like it was like she was shopping for his wedding day and Jinwoo was embarrassed when she started to cry. He had comforted her, saying how it would probably be years until then and it really was just a dance. His mother squished his cheeks after he said that and commented how her boy was growing too fast. His mother was one of the few who understood how important the dance was to him and had done everything she could to help. 

That did not mean that Jinwoo was any less nervous about being Myungjun’s date. The plan was that they were to meet outside their school and go in together. Another thing was that they kept their relationship secret so the only ones who knew was Jinwoo and Myungjun's parents and Dongmin. By going in together, they were announcing that they are dating, or in short, gay. They didn't mind at first but as the day of the event drew close, Jinwoo couldn't help but feel nervous. 

Jinwoo’s phone beeped, indicating that he had a message. Checking his phone he saw a message from Myungjun.

 

My Sunshine

_ Hey! _

_ You ready yet?  _

 

Gum Dispenser

_ Yeah  _

_ Just need to leave the house _

_ You excited? _

 

My Sunshine

_ Hell yeah i am ! _

_ I get to see my boyfriend in a nice suit! _

 

Gum Dispenser

_ Sure _

_ See you soon! _

 

My Sunshine

_ >3< _

 

Jinwoo grinned and locked his phone before looking at his reflection in the mirror. His suit was simple, neat and black; the only colour on him was the sunset orange tie he wore, Myungjun’s favourite colour. Content with his appearance, Jinwoo skipped down the stairs and ride in his mother's car (he was supposed to take a taxi but his mother insisted that she take him and he couldn't say no). 

So, there he was standing at the school gate, waving goodbye to his mother, heart racing from excitement. He heard someone shout his name. Looking up, he saw who it was. He felt his jaw drop as he took in Myungjun's appearance. He was dressed in a navy suit, adorned with some sort of jewellery positioned beside the lapel of his suit, it was so well tailored to his figure; Jinwoo wanted to die. He never thought Myungjun could get anymore attractive but the gelled up hair that exposed the other’s forehead paired with that suit proved otherwise. 

Myungjun smiled and ran to him. “How do I look?” He did some poses that made Jinwoo burst out in laughter.

“Absolutely stunning.” Jinwoo commented once he stopped. The compliment seemed to have caught Myungjun off-guard, as he stood mouth opened, his face bright red. Jinwoo giggled as he hugged the older boy. He heard Myungjun mumble something into his shoulder. “What?” 

“Don't do that, I wasn't ready.” Myungjun whined a little louder. 

“How can I not, you look gorgeous with your hair up and your suit fits you so well.” The comment made Myungjun squirm into Jinwoo, earning more giggles from his partner. 

“I don't think I can survive any more compliments especially when you're dressed like a super hot secret agent.” Jinwoo raised an eyebrow at Myungjun's comment, Myungjun pouted at him.

“Let me also compliment my hot boyfriend thank you.” Myungjun kissed him quickly and laughed at Jinwoo's stunned face. “Do you have gum?”

“Of course, I do.” Jinwoo replied as he took out a strip. 

Chewing happily, Myungjun linked arms with Jinwoo. “Come on, let's go.” he said as he dragged Jinwoo to the dance hall. 

 

…

 

Jinwoo and Myungjun have been together for nearly five years. It was almost January and was snowing. Jinwoo was stressing over how he had multiple exams to study for as well as assignments for his final year at his university course. Myungjun was lucky because he had already graduated the year before. 

Myungjun decided to take him out to the park where it was snowing. Jinwoo wasn't so sure about it but he was happy nevertheless. Admiring the scenery, Jinwoo didn't notice that Myungjun disappeared. Realising this, Jinwoo searched the area until he heard the snow crunch behind him followed by giggle as he felt something hit his back. Turning around he saw Myungjun smiling with his arms filled with snowballs. He launched another at Jinwoo, who managed to dodge it. Not wasting a second, Jinwoo made a snowball and hit Myungjun straight in the face. Laughing, they went all-in with their snowball fight. 

Tired, Jinwoo surrendered to a still hyper Myungjun, who abandoned his snowballs to jump on him. Falling back, Jinwoo tried to avoid a kissy Myungjun, who straddled his waist and pinned his hands back. Jinwoo relented and kissed back before dumping a handful of snow onto Myungjun's head and rolled out of his grasp. 

They laid on the snow until they caught breaths, Jinwoo helped Myungjun up and gave him a piece of gum. Myungjun perked up a bit at the gesture and they headed back to Jinwoo's house.

 

…

 

They had moved in together once Myungjun got a job. Their place was nearer to the university campus than Jinwoo's family home was, so it was logical to move in. 

Jinwoo got back from the library at 5pm and was met with an upset Myungjun. He was looking for his art supplies for his project but couldn't find them in the boxes. Having just moved in, there were boxes strewn everywhere and Jinwoo had promised to help unpack whilst Myungjun went to work but having so many things to do, it slipped his mind. Jinwoo got heated after Myungjun accused him of not caring about anything and it became a shouting match between the two. It ended with Jinwoo storming back out of their home, cutting their first major fight. 

Jinwoo walked around until he calmed down, he visited some shops, ate food and napped in the park. He woke up from the cold temperature, shocked that he fell asleep. He didn't notice how much time passed until he came home to a panicking Myungjun. It was 12 hours after the fight and he was about to run out the door, but saw Jinwoo enter. Myungjun barrelled straight into Jinwoo to hug him, knocking him to the ground. Jinwoo was stunned but hugged him back. 

Myungjun pushed himself up and hovered over Jinwoo. “I'm so sorry Jinwoo, I don't know why I got so angry. I knew you were busy with your course and-” Myungjun choked up and Jinwoo realised he was crying. 

“I'm sorry too.” Jinwoo said as he wiped his tears. 

“I tried to call you so many times but you didn't pick up.” 

“My phone died.” 

“Figured that out.” Myungjun said, Jinwoo smiled sheepishly. They sat up and held each other for awhile. 

“I really do care about you Myungjun.” 

“I know, I know, I was being silly.” Jinwoo smiled and handed Myungjun a piece of the gum he loved so much. Myungjun smiled and sniffled as he chewed before leaning on Jinwoo's shoulders. They sat like that until Jinwoo's legs started cramping and Myungjun had to haul him onto their couch. They snuggled together as they flipped through channels before settling on a movie. 

 

…

 

Jinwoo was offered a job in New York City. He was ecstatic when he got the news, it came after he graduated with his diploma and had an exhibition with his photography class. 

Now that he was packing, the night before his flight, he didn't feel as happy as he was then, maybe because he was going to live in a new country for a couple of months, maybe because he's leaving his family, his friends, maybe because he was going to live without Myungjun. His mind played the memory of when he got the news and how Myungjun's face shone when he relayed the news. Dongmin and his boyfriend, Bin, had also congratulated him when he told them after an outing to the cinema, Myungjun was quieter then.

Jinwoo finished packing and laid beside Myungjun's sleeping form. He faced him and gazed fondly at how peaceful Myungjun looked. Jinwoo traced Myungjun's features to try and memorise every detail of his boyfriend, from the messy brown hair to his long lashes to his lips. He carefully did the same with his finger and tried not to wake Myungjun. The other flinched when Jinwoo got to his lips, his eyes fluttered open to reveal dark brown eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” Myungjun's voice was hoarse from sleep.

“Trying to memorise you.” Jinwoo murmured, his eyes starting to fill with tears. Myungjun reached out hand and traced Jinwoo's face as well, his touch as light as a feather, his skin soft. Jinwoo closed his eyes as he attempted to learn by heart how Myungjun's hands felt on him. 

It wasn't long until Jinwoo was crying. Myungjun had tried to comfort him by saying how proud he was, what he'll see in America and what he will accomplish. He told Jinwoo how he was already good at speaking English so he won't be lost there. Myungjun said he will call him over video call and text as much as he wanted just so he can see him everyday. Jinwoo nodded and smiled into the kiss that Myungjun had laid on him. Breaking apart Jinwoo handed him gum in which Myungjun feigned insult because “was my breath that bad?” Jinwoo chuckled at his mock hurt and hugged him tighter.

They fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms and it was painful for Jinwoo to leave that position when he woke up.

 

…

 

Jinwoo stood before the immigration, hand tight on his hand luggage as he bid his parents, his friends and Myungjun goodbye. He had almost made it to the entrance before he stopped by Myungjun who had asked for gum and earned a kiss in return. They embraced each other as they said there quiet farewells before Jinwoo had to pry his loving boyfriend off of him and hurry to his plane. Jinwoo prayed that he would be able to return home soon.

 

…

 

Keeping a long-distance relationship was undoubtedly hard and Jinwoo felt the pressure from the time difference. Nevertheless, Myungjun always texted him and never complained when Jinwoo took long to reply. 

Some months, near the end of his time at his work, Jinwoo managed some time to contact Myungjun by video call. He felt a wave of relief when Myungjun picked up and appeared on his screen. He chuckled at Myungjun's paint streaked face, he missed him so much and had told him so. Myungjun told him too and talked about what happened when he was gone and in turn Jinwoo described New York City for Myungjun. 

Myungjun then mentioned how he was going to have an exhibition with his art and hoped that Jinwoo be there. Jinwoo did and booked his flight in advance just so he can finally see his boyfriend hold art exhibition that he had dreamed about. Luckily it was a day after Jinwoo's work ended so it felt like it was a sign from the gods that Jinwoo was finally going home. 

 

…

 

Jinwoo walked out of the customs and looked for the familiar appearance of his significant other. His eyes landed on a well dressed Myungjun accompanied by Dongmin and Bin. Time slowed down as Jinwoo ran to him and they met halfway. They clung to each other, happy tears flowing as they pressed what felt like infinite kisses on their faces. They only stopped when Dongmin and Bin had to usher them to the car to drive them back home. 

Once he was settled at their place, Jinwoo needed to rest a bit and Myungjun needed to head over to the exhibit to finalise some things. Jinwoo got around to getting ready after resting up and went the exhibition. 

Walking in he noticed frames holding small rectangular pieces were placed along the walls of the room. As he looked closer, Jinwoo realised that they were gum wrappers and on the first one he saw was of two figures, the one of the right was helping the other to pick up some papers. A memory was brought to mind, to when he first met Myungjun. Looking on to the next he saw that there were arrows to guide him through. He followed them and saw the first time they hung out together, their first kiss, when they went to the dance, their snowball fight, when they moved in together, the aftermath of their first big fight and many others leading up to when Jinwoo had to leave for New York. But there was the last one that puzzled him. 

It looked like cartoon Myungjun was kneeling in front of cartoon him, with a small box in his hands. He heard a small cough and he slowly turned around to see Myungjun kneeling but he too had something in his hands. Jinwoo gasped when he saw two rings nestled in a box. 

“Jinwoo, I can't see myself living a life without you. I've told you how much I loved you and I still do. When you left me after that fight and again for your work, I never felt so scared over the fact that I might lose you.” Myungjun paused, Jinwoo felt his heart leap. “Will you marry me, Park Jinwoo?” 

Jinwoo slowly walked to Myungjun and knelt in front of him. “Of course I will.” He managed to say before he could collapse into Myungjun's arms. They hugged each other and shared a kiss once they placed the rings on their ring fingers. 

“Is this why I never saw you dispose of your gum with the wrappers?” Jinwoo questioned.

“Maybe.” Myungjun grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jinwoo handed him the last piece of gum he had on hand, earning a laugh from his fiancé. Grinning, they kissed, breaths sweet, minty and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THAT EXTRA GUM COMMERCIAL.  
> Thank you for reading ! <3 :)
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
